Heard Through Walls
by Bosco19
Summary: MY FIRST FIC! A fanfic following Lily and her best friend Alice through their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. This fic is unique, however, because it only involves scenes and scenarios that can be heard through walls.


"Ok Lils, your turn," Andromeda Black-Tonks slurred drunkenly. "Birthday girl gets to go first." It was, indeed, Lily Evans birthday. Her sixteenth birthday, to be exact. Andromeda, gone from Hogwarts for a good three years and with a baby girl named Nymphadora at home with her husband Ted, smuggled herself into Hogwarts by way of secret passage from Hogsmeade, thanks to the Marauders. Andromeda had been the first person Lily met on Hogwarts Express and they remained friends, despite their age difference. Lily knew of the Marauders and their escapades; she was constantly propositioned by their leader, James Potter. She thought of Potter with a sigh and grabbed a Chocolate Frog.

"Come on, Lils, drink up and spill," said Alice Smythe, not quite so drunkenly. Alice Smythe was soon to be Alice Longbottom and all the Sixth Years knew it. Her blonde hair was bobbed about her ears and her sparkling blue eyes were currently framed by light brown Cat's Eye styled glasses. Lily stretched out on her Gryffindor maroon comforter and grabbed a Butterbeer from Alice on the ground. Andromeda was sprawled out to the right of Lily, on Alice's bed.

"Ok, what are we playing?" asked Lily as she sipped her Butterbeer gingerly. Lily Evans was the birthday girl - as the bright gold crown jammed on her head of red waves proclaimed proudly. Her bright green eyes shown above the amber bottle of Butterbeer she was holding to her mouth . Her thin nose was sprinkled with freckles and was one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts.

"Murder, Marry, and One Night Stand," said Alice brightly. Lily choked on her drink. She was expecting Truth or Dare, not this blunt game. The Hogwarts way of playing Murder, Marry, and One Night Stand not only involved the customary listing of names from the given list but also an explanation of why the person was chosen for their office. Lily didn't like the wicked gleam in Alice's eyes.

"Oi, hand me my wand. I want to be sober for this," slurred Andromeda as she cast a quick sobering charm. "Now… Pettigrew, Potter, and Black." Andromeda knew about Remus Lupin and his werewolf problem; as part Metamorphmagus she could tell human from were-being. Lily and Alice had put the clues together back in their fourth year and had given Lupin their word that they would tell no one. Therefore, Andromeda excluded Lupin from the game, seeing as Lily wouldn't kill him and she couldn't reproduce with him.

Lily gulped. This would not be an easy one to call. Peter Pettigrew -- murder, obviously; something about the plump boy struck Lily as odd and she certainly would not ever go near him in a sexual way. Now, the hard part. James Potter or Sirius Black? James Potter, Quidditch player extraordinaire, Marauder, all around bad boy and to top it all off, looks that would put him on the cover of Wizard's Quarterly every quarter. Sirius Black was much the same, without the Quidditch playing abilities. Oh, he was a fine Beater, but James took the cake as Chaser and Quidditch captain. She would have to decide…

"Come on, Lils, it's not like it is actually going to come true or anything!"

"Ok, ok… Murder Pettigrew, Marry Potter, and One Night Stand with Black."

"What? _Marry Potter?_"

"Hold your shirt on, I'm about to explain."

"Damn, you better Lils! I can't see you humping my cousin -- eww! Give me some of that Firewhiskey!" Andromeda declared shaking her head. Lily could tell that Alice was just as disturbed by the thought of Lily having sex with Black _or_ Potter that she threw the Firewhiskey to Alice as well.

"Murder, well, that's easy. I wouldn't go near Pettigrew with a ten meter pole in regards to any bedroom manner -- " Andromeda snorted "-- and Marry, well… Potter seems infatuated enough that I would be able to boss him around and we'd live comfortably. Besides, if I didn't know how big of a prat he is, I would shag him quite often." Alice's jaw dropped in shock; neither of the girls had ever heard Lily this candid about _any_ of the Marauders and they knew then that Lily was drunk. "Well, One Night Stand with Black, 'cause we know he's a good lay, we've all heard the stories."

Andromeda actually dropped her Firewhiskey at that and Alice spluttered her drink. Lily smiled serenely at them. Finally, Alice spoke. "Lily Evans, if I knew what a couple of Butterbeers and a birthday crown would do to you I would have given them to you a long time ago!"

"Well," she smiled sheepishly. Lily knew that she was so far gone that she wouldn't be held accountable for anything she said. So she continued, "I may be drunk…"

"Hell yes, you are!"

Lily smirked. "I may be drunk, but I can't remember why I hate them right now. They seem like hot blooded, sexy young men." Andromeda actually fell off the bed at this. The Lily Evans she knew had _no_ tolerance for any of the Marauders, save Lupin, and knew exactly why she hated them: Potter, because he asked her out every day and treated people like shit; Black, because he treated people like shit as well and had no regard for any female; Pettigrew, because something struck her as fundamentally sneaky and Lily didn't associate with sneaks.

"Ok, Ally Cat, your turn… and Frank isn't in this one!" Lily teased. Alice groaned. A drunken Lily Evans was someone to be handled by Andromeda, and Andromeda only. She shook her blonde head slightly at Lily and gave in. The girl only turned sixteen once, why not answer her bloody question?

"All right, Lils… ask away."

"OOOOH! Goody! Murder, Marry, One Night Stand… Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Severus Snape!"

Alice was shocked. Lily had just named their three _other_ archenemies, the Slytherin boys. If Lily had been sober she would have changed it to "Murder, Murder, Murder," but drunken Lily didn't believe in that.

"Well… Murder Severus Snape, Marry Regulus Black, and One Night Stand with Lucius Malfoy," Alice finally said slowly. Lily clapped her hands impatiently - _Damn, she's an impatient drunk_, thought Alice. The funny thing about it was that Alice didn't actually _know_ why she chose those three in that order. Out of the six possible outcomes, she chose the first one to pop into her head and she was about to say so when she looked over at Lily.

Lily Evans had fallen asleep, too drunk to make any more silly predictions from a stupid game.

_If only they knew that part of Lily's prediction would come true…_


End file.
